


You're Mine & I'm Yours

by Lynne12345



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Rin, Alpha!Sousuke., BDSM, Biting, Claiming, F/M, Fem!Makoto, Mating, Omega!Haruka, Omega!Makoto, Pregnancy, Smut, alpha!rei, and Fem!Haruka, and pet play., fem!Nagisa, heat - Freeform, omega!nagisa, pain kinks, possessive mates, submissives/Dominants play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynne12345/pseuds/Lynne12345
Summary: It's time for the annual mate choosing and it just happens to land on Haru's heat. What happens when the most powerful Alphas chooses Haru and his friends Makoto Tachibana and Nagisa Hazuki.





	1. Information

In this world Alphas can choose fellow alphas betas, Deltas, and omegas  
Betas can choose a fellow beta or a delta, but deltas can choose only fellow deltas. Omegas cannot mate with each other and can only mate with Alphas.

Only deltas and omegas have heats.

Omegas get this urge to mate with their alpha when claimed, so they have to be taught how to suppress it. 

There are submissives and dominants of both genders.

The claiming takes place after they are chosen. What happens is the females that are being chosen from line up in one room and the males in another. Then the dominant males and and females come in and inspect them. Once they choose one they walk to the stage, either hand in hand(if they're a alpha, beta, or delta) or by leash(if they're a omega) and proceed to bite their mate-to-be on the neck. This would cause the urge for omegas and a haze for the rest.

Next step would be the wedding, then the mating.


	2. The Meeting  [preview]

“Hey Haruka, it's almost time for your heat right?” Makoto asked me when we were walking to the mate choosing that takes place in the ceremony hall. I looked down and sighed 

“It is.”

“The Official mate choosing isn't until next week, but we have to be there to get dress fitted, check to see if we're virgins, and other stuff. Since we're omegas as well as submissives, we have to be fitted for a collar and be taught how to keep our mating urges suppressed,” Makoto blabbered off.

I had a pretty good guess about who would choose me; a few months ago this alpha tried to take my virginity. i dread this year's mate choosing, it's landing on my heat as well.


End file.
